The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for producing pavement blocks and the product resulting therefrom, wherein the blocks have rubber projections protruding from the surfaces thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to the production of a compact, strong and rigid block in which the rubber tip projections are located so as to be anchored securely for high resistance and longevity of wear. Moreover, the present method permits the production of such blocks with ease and rapidity at a reasonable commercial expense due to the use of inexpensive ingredients and apparatus components.
The primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a method and apparatus for producing non-slip pavement blocks in a simple, inexpensive and rapid manner and to provide a rigid, high resistance block of long wear which will be useful for pedestrian or other travel and will prevent accidental falls and the injury or damage resulting therefrom.
Another object of my invention is to provide a method and apparatus for the producing of a non-slip pavement block which is an improvement over past pavement blocks with plain surfaces in that it provides a surface against which objects such as the sole of a shoe will not slip, but will instead grip.
A still further object of my invention is to provide a non-slip pavement block composed of concrete or similar material with rubber tip projections protruding from the surface thereof and which is capable of use in a variety of settings including, but not limited to, business pavements, residential pavements, and park pavements, and the like.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a method, apparatus and product of the classes indicated that are capable of the functions and uses referred to and which are based upon sound engineering and construction principles to result in a non-slip pavement block of high quality and strength which will inhibit and prevent slippage and falling by pedestrian and other travel.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.